Eufloria
Eufloria was a floristry and plant nursery in the Woodlands during Dragonhollow's Second Era. It was owned by Tox. The name was a portmanteau of the words euphoria and flora. It was located east of Redwood Gardens at the outer edge of the commercial district. The area was specifically chosen because it was near swamp and forest, where the majority of the flowers sold could be grown with bonemeal. It was reached via a bridge that crossed a manmade pond with automatic lighting triggered by a daylight sensor to lure customers at night. A covered veranda built into a flower-covered hillside greeted visitors. The shop itself featured a spruce log and wood motif with redstone lamps providing the majority of the interior lighting. Beyond the entrance was a two-story foyer surrounded by an upper balcony, populated by villager vendors and flowerpots. A hall beyond provided the vending machines themselves. The second floor was largely decorative, containing a small workshop and a balcony that opened up with a majestic view of Redwood Gardens. The basement, inaccessible to everyone but Tox, contained the redstone devices that powered the store and a warehouse for product stock. Most flowers and plants were available and restocked daily, while other items were occasionally sold as limited-time specials. Eufloria was an automated shop. Customers were shown the price of an item and whether it was in stock. Purchases were made by dropping the proper currency into a hopper, at which point anywhere from one to eight items would drop from the corresponding dispenser. The redstone machinery that powered it was designed with assistance from Smitten, Matto, and Ozven. Tox himself provided most of the stock, though he received occasional donations from his suppliers Macca and Shandar. Revenues were split between Nutville and the Serkrs. The coal and redstone proceeds went directly to fuel the autofurnaces and machinery in Nutville while the gold was funneled to the Serkrs. Eufloria was a popular location for violent ambushes by local bandits, including Calp0l's thugs as well as Elite and the Headhunters. Though it was a fully functioning shop, in truth Eufloria was a false front, concealing its true purpose as an access point to the underground Redwood Road, which allowed the Serkrs to travel back and forth between Redwood Gardens and their base of operations on Redwood Ridge. The fourth 'special' dispenser that supposedly sold mushroom blocks was always shown to be 'out of stock' because it was secretly a lock-and-key mechanism. When soul sand was dropped into the corresponding hopper, a secret piston door passage was opened just long enough for the keyholder to reach it, but not long enough for someone who wasn't expecting it to get inside. Mushroom block was chosen by Tox for the fake dispenser because he felt it was reasonable that they would be sold out with mushroom structures like Shroom-San and the Booby Trap, while soul sand was chosen as the keycard because it was easy to acquire but unlikely to be randomly dropped inside by a visitor. Stacks of soul sand were kept in a chest inside the shop that only Serkrs could access. =Items= ---- Regular Sales This is a list of items always available in the shop. Specials This is a list of items that were sold on special occasions. =Quotes= ---- =Gallery= ---- File:2014-03-09_06.59.09.png|Ozven during construction, Red Ball in the background File:2018-06-05_23.44.55.png|At night File:2018-06-07_06.01.49.png|Shop instructions File:2018-06-07_06.02.06.png|Specials File:2018-06-07_06.02.13.png|The false out-of-order keylock to the Redwood Road File:2018-06-07_06.02.51.png|Secret passage hidden File:2018-06-07_06.03.30.png|Secret passage revealed File:2018-06-07_06.06.57.png|View of foyer from second floor File:2018-06-07_06.07.50.png|Interior passages File:2014-02-14_03.17.13.png|Redwood Gardens from the balcony Category:Places Category:Woodlands Locations Category:Businesses Category:Shops